Blessings in disguise
by JimXian
Summary: MOD! Fem! Harry Potter. What if Harry Potter was reborn as a female and met his father. Prompt by Tsume Yuki.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise! It's a Girl

**A.N/: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, while Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This work was inspired by Tsume Yuki's "The biggest Toad in the Puddle".**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Jiraiya stared.

Big green eyes stared back in amusement.

Jiraiya glared trying to wake up from whatever night terror was happening in broad light, but all three feets of trouble seemed to be immune to his wishes.

He could see himself in her, it wasn't that hard. What with the white fluffy hair and small red markings at the corners of her eyes, the thick eyelashes.

"She is yours, so it's not my problem anymore." Said the old madame pushing a small bundle of clothes and a picture into his hands before turning sharply and leaving in the direction of the red light district.

The child next to him snorted, and a pout formed on her lips.

He took a quick glance at the pic and winced, _Yuri_ his mind supplied. The fact that it was her old Madame that delivered the child made him think she was no longer among the living.

"So...My name's Jiraiya" He started calling the child's attention once again, those green orb were dazzling the same as Yuri's " What is your name?"

"Ai" she answered raising her head in defiance before she snatched the pic from his loose hold and brought it to hide in her yukata. Jiraiya studied her posture before lowering himself to her height, and He was once again surprised at her response when she didn't cower, after all he was at least three times her height.

"It seems you are stuck with me, ne?" He said opening his arms. He had been an orphan and had seen first hand that type of life, he had dreamed once of a family of his own but after all the things he had faced in his life that dream had been long buried among others that were just too far out of reach.A ninja perseveres, he had told himself. Well, he had gone against armies, wars, big summons and even Kages and survived...How hard could it be?

The child studied him cocking her head to the side before tucking a strand of hair behind an ear and showing a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, before offering him a shy smile and stepping into his arms and wrapping her small chubby arms around his neck, before he rose carrying her.

"Say...How would you like to become a shinobi?" He asked carrying her in his waist while accommodating her small bundle and freeing his had.

"Is that what you are?" She asked, leaning her hear on his shoulder.

"I am the Gallant Jiraiya, haven't you heard of me?" He paused in his steps to give her his complete attention and catch her surprise.

"Is that a yes?" She questioned furrowing her eyebrows, before making a zero with her fingers " You need to work on your introductions" she smiled sheepishly, and wasn't it freaky to watch your expression on a childlish face and find too cute for words.

Yep, Jiraiya The Toad Sannin had finally met his match, but he would be dammed if he let her know...


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**A.N/: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, while Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This work was inspired by Tsume Yuki's "The biggest Toad in the Puddle".**

 **Feel free to offer reviews and ideas on how you'd like the plot to go, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Harry Potter stared in bemusement as the old Hokage coughed in surprise to her short bow, and arranged her light blue kimono.

It was odd, having been reborn after his 145 years in the Wizarding World, first as an Auror, then as a Healer, and after short tenure as a Runes teacher in Hogwarts, a Curse Breaker in several digs around the world. He had lived a long happy life, but never really settled, much to Mrs. Weasley chagrin. He had found a family in Teddy, frequented his several godchildren and made even more good friends; but he had never felt the need to have children of his own preferring to be the cool uncle and never regret it. Had a peaceful death, and expected his Next Great adventure as his old Headmaster used to say.

Instead he had been greeted with a slap in his bottom, no Harry jr. and a cranky old midwife after almost being suffocated in….Nope, not thinking back on that part.

After getting used to his new reality and actually being able to see to understand his environment, learning he no longer felt his magic-although he felt something similar simmering behind his skin- He had started to enjoy having his mother's attention. Yuri worked as an Oiran* so he tried to make it easy on her, and let brothel helpers take care of him/her?; but the afternoons, the afternoons were for her, Yuri's attention was always solely focused on her little Ai, as she called him. She was a devoted mother, and made it so that their time together was always something special; but as time passed Ai noted how her mother's health declined, her naps grew longer and her once vibrant green eyes dimmed until she no longer woke up.

The orphanage grew as a possibility, but the brothel helpers interceded on her behalf to the Old Crone, one month turned to two and then three, and Ai could see the greed grow in the Old Crone's eyes, after all Ai was a pretty child , no ego just fact. Ai would take to the orphanage before she let herself be sold, and so had begun her quest to save every bit of loose change she could manage and see about actually managing to find an orphanage around town, being three didn't help much.

Until, the Day arrived and nothing would ever be the same.

It was late morning when the Old Crone took her meager things snatched her mother's picture and took to the streets calling impatiently for Ai to catch up and the rest as they say is history…

She raised an eyebrow and smirked to her father's huge frame next to the window as he face palmed.

"Don't ask me, I really did try to corrupt her; but there she goes and …"The old Hokage coughed again to stop his student's rambling, noticing the air becoming colder.

"Were you saying something, daddy dearest?" Ai smiled showing all her teeth.

"Nothing Ai-Chan" The Toad Sage winced and smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, remembering the fan of doom that his daughter had taken a liking to.

Sarutobi Hizuren, the Hokage of the leaf, had seen a lot of weird things in his long tenure as a shinobi and then as a Hokage, but the scene playing in front of him was just plain odd. He smiled as he watched the pair bicker with no restrain and studied his student's child. And wasn't it a surprise when that piece of news reached him. He chuckled attracting the attention of the pair, and raising an eyebrow towards his old student.

"Well, Ai-chan why don't you go check our new house?" said Jiraiya turning to the fairy like child next to him.

"House?" Ai-chan asked in surprise.

"Mah, mah, We are finally home. Aren't we?" answered Jiraiya, studying his child reaction and taking a sheet of parchment of his sleeve with said direction to give her. Her expression turned to one of hope and then in delight.

"Hmn" She nodded in agreement, and beamed her happiness for all to see; before darting in to snatch the directions and press a kiss to her father's cheek and then turning towards the Old Hokage behind his desk and smiling sheepishly, an expression that had Jiraiya written all over it, to which Sarutobi waved her to dismiss her in good humor, and receive a short bow before she threw herself towards the window to hunt her new home.

"Don't let the face fool you" Jiraiya smiled watching the small frame of his child disappear in the market with pride in his voice.

"What can you tell me about her, skill wise?" The Hokage asked.

Jiraiya snapped to attention, to his Hokage's question and answered as truthfully as he was able.

"She is ten, has talent towards the sealing arts having journey woman level, making me question whether or not her mother was an Uzumaki refugee, she could probably keep up her studies by herself; has a considerable amount of chakra and chakra control that has enabled her to learn a good number of ninjutsus and genjutsus; has an interest in the medical arts and started in the basics with what guide I have been able to provide her, but she will probably pursue it more in the hospital; has a decent skill in taijutsu but she needs to work on it, her small frame allows her to be a fast striker with a lot of flexibility. She has a summoning contract that she managed to sign, and what a headache was that" Jiraiya muttered rubbing his chin in contemplation "All in all, I'd say a solid Chunnin if not for her lack of experience she could make Tobeketsu Jounin in about a year, and if given two to three probably she would test out to Jounin."

"But…?"Asked Sarutobi-sensei.

"You've seen what happens to those who make a quick career in the ranks" Replied Jiraiya somberly remembering Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha.

"I see" answered the Old Hokage feeling his years ssettle in his shoulders to that declaration "I can't play favorites Jiraiya" He continued watching his last loyal student's face fall "But I also can't have her skip the customary graduation exam and become Genin despite her skills" He added, letting a self-satisfied smirk bloom in his weathered face. This old monkey still had a few tricks to play "I'll allow her to be tested with this last graduation exam two day from now, that'd enable her and us to see her interact with the students and put her in the right team".

Jiraiya let a small smile at that, remembering that Naruto, his godson, was graduating with this class. Then he winced, he probably should keep that tidbit to himself, otherwise Ai-Chan would withhold her cooking in punishment. After being pampered for almost seven years of home-cooking, he wasn't sure he wanted to suffer through fast food again.

* * *

*High class prostitute in the Red Light District


	3. Chapter 3: Falling angels

**A.N./: Disclaimer** **: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, while Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This work was inspired by Tsume Yuki's "The biggest Toad in the Puddle".**

 **First of all, I'd like to address few reviews. Yes, the first chapters were inspired on Tsume Yuki's "The biggest toad on the puddle", the difference in her Harry Potter and mine is that I am trying to make a more cynic one with little patience for beating around the bush and cunning. The only one that actually has any type of leeway and loyalty with her is Jiraiya and he knows it. He has been trying to convince her of doing the same with Konoha, but she is a bit dubious of actually swearing fealty to the village as a whole.**

 **About magic, I would like it for her to have it, but not something she takes for granted; I don't want a super powered character. I want her to struggle and grow. She has the basic of several specializations hammered into her by Jiraiya, but it's up to her to grow into them.**

 **Hope that clears it up.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Falling Angels**

Ai was rechecking her market list for the things that were needed for her _home_. And wasn't that an odd thought. Her first life despite her searching she had never quite found something like that, Hogwarts had been the first place that She had felt safe and maybe for that first year something akin home, but after confronting the easy way in which its inhabitants could turn on him at the drop of the hat that feeling had faded, the Burrow despite its warmth had felt more like an in-between for the summer where he could relax but not really, the Dursleys where a necessity, and after leaving Hogwarts the feeling of searching for home never quite left.

This life as Ai, on the other hand, had never quite given her a comparison to know she was home. The room her mother occupied was perhaps the closest to that feeling she had been searching and with Jiraiya, well they had always had been on road.

After noticing the deference that other nin gave her father, the first thing she had done was insist on dying her white hair black and using a bit of make-up to hide her cheek marks, remembering how Yuri applied it to her as a game. Her father had looked at her oddly for a while, but she shrugged it off as a girl thing. If his shoulders were a tad bit more relaxed, none commented on it.

It was odd.

Not having to dye her hair anymore, nor have to use make up to hide her identity.

She felt oddly naked.

As far as Konoha went, she was still unsure. Sure, her father had went on great lengths to teach her everything about the village, its citizens and shinobi, its politics, the Hokage tower, his favorites haunts- the Akasen* and public bath's…No surprise there- The Will of Fire, and so on. It was lively, that much she could tell from haggling prices and marveling at the variety of products offered in the market place. The only place livelier and bigger that she had been before had been the Fire Capital. It was a bit overwhelming, but in a good way.

Unfortunately it didn't last.

Shouting started in the next stall, a kid's voice rising about why he shouldn't be allowed to take his purchases before an orange blur went on sailing just a couple inches next to her head.

"DON'T COME BACK HERE YOU GAKI!" Shouted the merchant "Demon brat, bothering good citizens" he muttered to himself angrily before he caught Ai's unimpressed face, and his whole disposition changed to a more affable one before he offered her some sweets.

Ai took a look around, and noted how the people around had gotten quiet with the argument. Ai waited for someone to step up. She saw a few nin among the crow, but they only refused to make eye contact or threw angry looks towards the kid. She wanted someone to show her that so famed _Will of Fire_ , instead she only met cold eyes. She finally took her own purchases and put on her best innocent smile before approaching the merchant, and taking a few and oh so softly scratching his hand making it look accidental. She turned around trying to catch a glimpse of bright orange. The noise came back and people moved on as if nothing had happened.

But something had. Child abuse had never sat well with Harry Potter, that wasn't going to change just because now He wore a different gender nor name.

The kid had stood up and was walking away. She hurried her pace, cursing her short legs, before raising her own voice.

"Oi, kid! Wait up!" She shouted "You, the orange one!"

The kid stiffened, before he bolted.

"Oi, Gaki. Stop!" She shouted in frustration.

Ai cursed her luck before she too started to run, not a good day to have wear on of her best yukatas. She decided to up the ante, before focusing some chakra to her legs jumping to try and gain some leverage on the kid. What she didn't count was on the kid to stop and turn.

They both went down hard to the floor, and Ai swore she could see little stars flying in her vision. A pained groan snapped her attention.

* * *

In another part of the town, Sarutobi Hiruzen felt a shiver go down his spine. Did he left something unattended? He checked his desk for new paper work to find it empty. He sighed, before refocusing on the new book on the Icha-Icha Paradise series. Good old Jiraiya, Sarutobi giggled.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had just had another bad experience with a show owner when trying to buy some ramen, and wasn't in the best moods. It wasn't anything that he hadn't dealt before, but he was hungry so he felt vindicated when he stuck out his tongue to the merchant that was distracted before hurrying out of the market place. Perhaps he would visit Ichikaru's Ramen Stand, It had been a few days since he visited.

He had just decided to do so, after all he needed all his energy full to go back to training, the final exam in the academy would be in a couple of days and his big prank on the Hokage mountain was due tomorrow, when he heard a high pitched voice calling of a gaki. He didn't paid attention first and continued on his way, but then the childish voice for someone in orange. He discreetly checked around for someone with his favorite color besides him, and noted he was the only one. Perhaps the merchant had seen him stick out his tongue and wanted to "scold" him, he stiffened at the thought and bolted.

And he would have managed to run away if not for the frustration in the voice in the child's voice. He turned around to shout something rude when something fell from the sky.

Pain.

Big green eyes peered at him from a pale face, a young girl with white hair in a light blue yukata sat on his stomach tugging on his cheeks.

"Tenshi?" He blurted out.

"You concussed brat?" She called out amused, before trying to stand up and wince "I was trying to see if you were ok, after the scene in the market; but you bolted out?" She asked cocking her head to the side, before catching sight of the rest of her things strew on the floor.

"Bloody hell" She tried to crouch and retrieve her purchase. For such a cute kid, she sure swore up a lot.

He stood up, and started helping her around.

"I am no brat, I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! FUTURE HOKAGE! 'DATTEBAYO" He claimed in a loud voice.

"Ok" She assented, before looking cautiously in his direction an catching his eyes as they gathered the last of the fruit that had fallen "How are you doing in you fuinjutsu?" She asked curiously, before noting his surprise "What with it being a trait of the Uzumaki Clan, you know?"

"The Uzumaki Clan?" He questioned trying to keep his voice even. He never knew that the Uzumaki were a Clan, he thought that the old man Hokage had just given him that last name; but thinking on it he noticed how the orphan kids on his class only had one name most of the time.

"Yeah, you are wearing their symbol" She motioned with her head to the red spirals in his jacket, receiving her bags from him. She studied him closely, before she shook her hair "You don't know, uh?" She commented, watching him.

Naruto had promised Hokage-jiji never to search for his parent's identities; and he wanted to keep his promise, but this kid knew of his family. His origins, His Clan, perhaps…even his family.

His struggles were put to stop, when the girl put a hand in his arm to snap him out of his funky thoughts and proposed.

"My name is Ai. Tell you what, I am new around here. You show me around, be my guide for the day and I tell you all I know about Uzushio and the Uzumaki Clan" She proposed seriously, before pinching his cheeks "Deal?"

* * *

Jiraiya was having a dinner with his cute daughter and wondering how could he approach a delicate subject that had come up just before he had to meet up with her.

"Say Ai-chan" He started.

"Yes, Otou-san" she stopped her chit chat about the sights of the Hokage monument.

"You wouldn't happen to know why there was a rush of sudden arrivals of civilians and shinobis alike at the hospital of harsh diarrhea and vomiting, right?" He continued slurping his tea, knowing perfectly well his daughter wasn't allowed to use deadlier poisons in her nails in case he couldn't create its remedy.

Her smile was truly innocent like, which only made it all the more frightening.

"No idea what you are talking about, daddy dearest" She nodded, continuing to eat her cake.

* * *

 _*Akasen: Also known as the Red Light District, place of brothels_


	4. Chapter 4: The Academy

**A.N/: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, while Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This work was inspired by Tsume Yuki's "The biggest Toad in the Puddle".**

 **Always happy to have read and get inspired by your reviews, happy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Academy**

Uzumaki Naruto had been called many names over the years, but despite the name calling he had never been a dummy. He groaned at the light that reached his apartment. The previous day had been full of revelations and discoveries, and all started with an imp of a girl, Ai-chan.

She was certainly different.

Her physical characteristics aside, she had a way about her that simply compelled obedience in the same way Hokage-jiji did sometimes with the porcelain masked guys. Yesterday had been a new whole experience for Him.

To actually teach someone and be listened, and then forcing himself to focus his whole attention on Ai-chan as she explained what she knew about the Uzumaki. They had walked around Konoha to hot spots, the best places to eat, best places to find information, best sights and so on.

It was refreshing having that much attention focused on him. He knew the old man tried but his work was pretty demanding, same with Iruka-sensei and with Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neechan; but It had felt good, to simply be around someone with no further expectations nor having to fake his smiles to fit in.

She had taught him a lot yesterday, in a way he had found easy to understand and never making fun of him for asking questions. About Uzushiogakure, the village his clan belonged to. How the Uzumaki were the founding clan, and were so bad ass that put kami's fear in their enemies. How the Third Shinobi war had begun because Iwa, Kumo and Kiri banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure; and lastly how The Village Hidden In The Whirpools lasted three days before some sort of ninja technique, probably fuinjutsu based, was activated killing everyone in the village at the time. The event marked the ending of Uzushiogakure, the shame of Konoha for being late in providing help to its sister village and how in remembrance their shinobi wore the Uzumaki Red Spiral.

It was sort of bittersweet.

To know his Clan had such a history, how much they had impacted the world as a whole. To know he was probably one of the last Uzumaki alive. Although, Ai-chan was sure that there were probably others refugees dispersed around the continent. She cautioned him to pay attention if he ever found a red headed with violet eyes, or deep blue eyes. Apparently those were the most characteristic features of his clan aside the huge stores of chakra.

After parting ways with Ai-chan, he had headed home to check his textbooks about any clue on the Uzumaki and found an Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the first Hokage, after a brief mention of her skill in fuinjutsu nothing else was mentioned.

He had tried to research about fuinjutsu, and all it came to mind was sealing scrolls and explosion tags that Ai-chan had shown him the day before. So he had spent the night searching more information about it. After all, if he was to be the last Uzumaki, he needed to know this things to pass on his own ?

So far, he had only found how the Yondaime had been a Seal Master, and had learned the art from his sensei, the Toad Sannin. Nothing else.

That had made him decide for sure. He would become a Seal Master of his own and then the best Hokage ever!

But first he needed information. He grimaced opening his eyes and rubbing them. _The library_. It wasn't that he was dumb, but he usually got lost when trying because of the big words in kanji, having only selft-taught hiragana and bit of katakana. Fun, not.

He hurried his morning routine, before bolting out towards the library.

"Not here, gaki. You won't cause trouble for the library on my turn!" Stood up the chunin guard at the doors, stopping his entrance.

"But I need to check something, really, really important!"Naruto insisted.

"Leave! Before I make you leave" The chunin said emitting some killing intent.

Naruto took the advice and retreated, he was going to enter that damned building or else his name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto 'Dattebayo!

* * *

Naruto clutched his backpack, running as fast as he could from the library. He had henged himself before letting loose a box full of frogs to "readdit readdit!" he giggled at his pun, in the library doors, making a chaos out of everything. And in the distraction had entered with other henged image to check out a few books on fuinjutsu to return later on. He would have to reveal his henge on the Hokage monument to throw the chunin out of his trace, but it would be worth it; but first he needed to hide his botin. He checked for anyone that could have caught sight of him, before changing his henge to another one and going to the Akasen and asking the nee-chan's to hide his things with them as he usually did with everything valuable until he needed them. There had been few times when his apartment had been trashed and he didn't wanted to risk it.

After ensuring chaos and mayhem he finally revealed his big piece of art in the Hokage Monument, and ran to call the attention of the Anbu stationed near it; before hiding in an alley and giggling himself silly. At least, until the temperature dropped, and a hand clamped on his shoulders.

"Na-Ru-To!" spoke dangerously soft Iruka-sensei "What the hell do you think you are doing during class time?!" he shouted next to his ear.

* * *

Ai had been bored out of her mind on the academy, she knew she was probably a bit advanced in comparison with the rest of the class; but they were all so dull. Even duck butt hair, who had an audacity to actually snort during her introduction speech as if she was lying, was terribly angsty and emo-like. The fangirls, shudders. The fakers, kind of kudos if they were in fact faking being that bad. And the mob, those who fell in between categories. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, after all there were several clan heirs in the class.

Iruka-sensei had left mid class after an incident with the Hokage Monument, and Mizuki-sensei had decreed free time from the reviews until he returned so nothing really to be entertained with. The screaming match between a pink banshee and a blonde one had lost its value a while ago.

Suddenly, the classroom door snapped open, and in marched Iruka-sensei with Naruto hogtied on his shoulder. The class erupted in laughter, before Iruka demanded silence to start his scolding to a sitting Naruto in front of the class.

"Tomorrow is the Ninja school's graduation exam. You failed two times, already Naruto. This is not the time to be causing trouble, moron" He scolded with his big-head-no-jutsu. A bit impressive, maybe I should ask to be taught that justsu. It would help when dealing with otou-san, maybe?

"Yeah, yeah" muttered unimpressed Naruto.

Iruka seemed to snap at that. I could see a vein in his forehead to throb.

"Time for review test on Henge No Jutsu!" Iruka ordered, and the class groaned. At least it was more amusing "Everyone, line up and transform perfectly in me!" He shouted over the noise.

Ai waited after almost everyone had gone up and only a few, Naruto and she were left; wanting to actually study how skilled were the rest, but nothing really impressive to be seen.

There was mutters and complaining about how it was Naruto's fault that the class had to do this test, which only managed to make Ai's estimation of the class drop further.

"Like I care" Ai heard Naruto mutter, fiddling with his googles.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Called out Iruka-sensei.

Ai studied Naruto intently, his chakra flow was considerably more than an E ranked jutsu required and the hand signs were a bit off.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted.

And after a pouf of smoke, there in all its naked glory was an older naked female version of Naruto with small poufs of smoke strategically placed in her privates.

The male portion of the class was shocked speechless, before their noses started to bleed. The female portion on the other hand was baying for blood; but Naruto simply introduced his Sexy no Jutsu proudly, his best weapon against perverts. Ai was shaking with laugher, but the last sentence just made her cackle madly shocking the rest of the class, interrupting Iruka's scolding allowing her to stepped up.

"Me next!" She offered, catching Naruto's eyes giving him a wink.

She repeated Naruto's hand signs and fed the necessary chackra to the jutsu. Only Naruto seemed to have caught up her hand signs, because his eyes went big in surprise.

"Transform!" She shouted.

When the smoke disappeared, an older version of Sasuke Uchiha wearing only his smile and a pouf of well-placed smoke was shown.

This time it was the female portion who erupted in nose bleeds with "Kyaaaaa" shouted all around.

"Now, don't be naughty. Ne?" The henged version of Sasuke spoke in a flirty voice, sending a kiss to the original duck butt hair, who was changing colors pretty fast.

***After class***

Naruto approached Ai-chan afterclasses in detention while cleaning the Hokage monument, having been disappointed at how perverted Sakura-chan had turned out to be.

"You are here!" He claimed pointing her out.

"Yo!" Ai-chan raised a hand "Inside voice, Naruto-chan" cleaning her ear with her pinkie, she stated.

"Sorry" He smiled sheepishly.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at their greetings. _Thank god, after tomorrow they will be their jounin-sensei's problem._

"You know each other?" He asked.

"We just met yesterday, Uzumaki-san was gracious enough to show me around" Ai-chan confided.

"Uhm, Iruka-sensei the detention is only to clean up the Hokage Monument, right? It doesn't matter how?" Naruto asked with squinty eyes.

"Yeah, and if you both hurry I am even willing to invite you guys for ramen afterwards" He said surprised by the questions.

Naruto crossed his arms to the inquisitive looks Ai-chan and Iruka-sensei were giving him; before dispelling the henge and showing the original version of it without a rock out of place and offering a cheeky smile, while Ai-chan giggled in the background.


	5. Chapter 5: The Exam

**A.N/: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, while Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Leave reviews, bows.**

* * *

 **Chapter four: The Exam**

After the mandatory introductions in a more informal setting, Iruka-sensei guided them towards the so famed Ichikaru's Ramen Stand. Naruto had been babbling in excitement dragging an amused Ai-chan towards his own form of sacred place. He had been beyond happy to see his own technique performed by someone else and given the recognition it deserved. Ai-chan had complimented him on the changes he had made to the henge and his own observational prowess, which had been odd but in a nice way. To be recognized for his own accomplishments.

They had finally settled in a light banter waiting for the ramen to be served, when Iruka-sensei finally interrupted with the scolding he had been holding.

"Honestly Naruto, why were you doing that to the Hokage Monument? Don't you know who the Hokages are?" He asked receiving his ramen from Teuchi-jiji.

"Of course!" Naruto nodded "Basically, those that receive the Hokage name are the strongest ninja in the village, right?" He added, waiting for Ai-chan's first taste of ramen, and smiling at her delight "And among them is the Yondaime. A hero, who saved the village from the demon fox" He replied after slurping his noodles.

"Then why?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"Because one day, I AM GONNA BE THE HOKAGE AND THEN SURPASS ALL THE PREVIOUS HOKAGES!" Naruto shouted pumping a hand in excitement, hoping to make it believable for his sensei. He had done it several times before and none had paid it a second glance "And then, I'LL MAKE THE VILLAGE RECOGNIZE MY STRENGTH!"

Ai-chan winced at that, before leveling him with an unimpressed face "Inside voice, Naruto-chan" she scolded frowning her eyebrows.

"Sorry, Ai-chan!" Naruto cringed, but she only smiled before digging back into her ramen "By the way sensei, can I ask for a favor?" He asked turning big puppy eyes towards said chunin.

"What? You want seconds?" Answered Iruka-sensei with a grin.

"No, Can I borrow you leaf head protector?" Naruto asked with a squinty smile.

"Sorry, can't do that. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one after tomorrow" He grinned.

"Stingy!" whined Naruto before finishing his ramen "Well thanks for the meal, sensei. Come on Ai-chan I'll accompany you home. Can't let a cute girl walk home alone late, we've already found Konoha has too many perverts to be safe" He flapped indignantly directing a suspicious look at Iruka-sensei, while Ai-chan received her take-out ramen.

"Sure" She nodded, before bowing shortly towards Iruka-sensei, to which he waved in good humor. Naruto grabbed Ai-chan's free hand so that they could hurry before Iruka-sensei noted how much they had both eaten.

"NARUTO!" it could be heard at the distance the wounded voice of their sensei, making them break in laughter.

***after the graduation exam***

"I am sorry Naruto-chan" Ai-chan fiddled with her own head protector, trying to turn out the muttering of the parents close by.

"Nah…It's ok" He answered trying to muster the strength to smile, while sitting on his swing in front the academy "About those fuinjutsu classes…"

"Only, if you pass. It's a really powerful but difficult art. My own master insisted on only allowing my teaching you if you became Genin" She grimaced trying to come up with any other solutions, before reaffirming her resolve "My offer still stands, WHEN you become Genin come find me for those lessons. Until then, you will have to practice your calligraphy; your chicken scrawl will get you killed otherwise" She mustered a bitter smile. She had really become taken with the brat in their short time together "That doesn't mean we can't hang out together right?" she asked shyly.

"Right, WHEN I become Genin!" Naruto nodded a bit more relieved "And you can bet, we will still hang out together, `Dattebayo!" He grinned a bit more honestly.

"Right, need to head back home" She smiled "See ya later, alligator".

"After a while, crocodile" He answered waving her away.

* * *

"Naruto!" Called the voice of Mizuki-sensei.

To which, Naruto cocked his head questioningly.

* * *

"Ai-chan?" Asked Jiraiya while studying his scrolls when he saw his only daughter hurry in her owl chicks pijamas to the door.

"Going out, dad! A little birdy told me something, and need to check it out!" She shouted.

"But at least take your weapon-pouch! It's late!" He scrambled, taking a weapon pouch hidden near him from its dresser to give her at the door.

"Thanks, daddy!" She smiled all teeth in a frightening way, before taking said pouch and kissing his cheek "Love you!"

"Youngsters these days" He grumbled, before actually paying attention to his words "No, I am still in the peak of my youth! Bad thoughts…bye bye" He forced himself to laugh, before becoming interested in what might have caught the interest of his daughter's birds to demand her attention in the middle of the night. He secured his house before hurrying towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Ai was hurrying her pace through the forest with her owl summon in her shoulder when she heard voices.

"Mizuki-sensei, told me about it. And this place too" Ai heard Naruto's voice reply in a clear further up from her position in the trees "He said if I showed you this skill. You'd allow me to graduate" He continued.

Suddenly the clangs of kunai's reverberated and Mizuki's voice replied "Nice job of finding him".

"I see, so that's what's going on" replied the pained voice of Iruka-sensei. Ai felt dread built in her stomach having formed a better picture of what was going on.

Earlier in the night, one of her owl summouns that she had left close to the Hokage Tower had informed her how several shinobis had been deployed to find Naruto, who had been accused by Mizuki-sensei of stealing the Scroll Of The Forbidden Seals; to which she had summoned several more of her summons to help her search for Naruto.

She kept hidden from a better position among the trees carefully suppressing her chakra and dismissing all her summouns, but one to let her father what was going on and her general direction. She had finally reached her destination and had a good view on what was going on in the clearing.

Iruka-sensei was hurt next to a rundown shed, while Mizuki-teme rose from his crouching position.

"Give me the scroll, Naruto" He demanded.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Questioned Naruto. Trying to drag himself out of the line of fire.

"Naruto, don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Exclaimed Iruka-sensei.

Had she been so dramatic in her previous life as a male?

"That's the Scroll Of The Forbidden Seals, where every dangerous, but powerful technique has been recorded in the Village History. Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!" Iruka-sensei explained.

"Naruto, there's no point in you having it and I'll tell you why" Mizuki-teme started his doom speech. Why villains thought it was smart to do that?

"No! Don't Mizuki!" shouted Iruka-sensei "It's treason!" Maybe the blood loss has started to affect Iruka-sensei, Ai wondered considering the circumstances.

"12 years ago, the demon fox was sealed in an infant and a rule was made" Started Mizuki-teme.

"What kind of rule?" Asked a bit naively Naruto, Ai was wondering how she would break him of that habit; you just never believe in anything that a Traitor tells you, unless maybe it is revealed under duress and confirmed with other sources.

"The rule that nobody should tell you that the demon fox is you" He stated viciously.

This was getting ridiculous, where were the fucking ANBU?

"What does that mean?!" Kept asking Naruto.

"It means that you are the nine tailed demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!" He shouted.

Seriously, and they were called the best of the best and they still hadn't reached them? She had even sent an owl to let her father know a while back.

"You were sealed by the Hokage that you admire so much, and were lied by everyone!" He continued shouting over Iruka's objections "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you, even Iruka hates you!" He continued telling to a shocked Naruto, before throwing a large shuriken fast enough that Ai couldn't react on time and was intercepted by Iruka-sensei with his body as a meat-shield, who started to say quietly some words to Naruto.

Things were going south too fast for Ai's peace of mind so she readied her poisoned senbons and took aim towards Mizuki sensei.

Naruto stood up carefully and exclaimed.

"You are going to pay for that!" He shouted angrily, putting the scroll in his back to free his hands "DON'T TOUCH IRUKA-SENSEI! I will return to you the pain you've cause a thousand time fold. KAGE NO BUNSHIN!" He intoned crossing his fingers, before thousands of clones appeared.

Everyone in the clear became surprised at the sea of orange surrounding, few were cheeky enough to wink at Ai from her hiding spot, to which she raised a finger to her lips asking silence.

"Attack!" Commandeered Naruto.

Enough said that Mizuki-teme didn't last.

"Hehe, I might have went too far…" Grinned Naruto.

"Naruto, come here" Motioned Iruka-sensei " There is something I want to give you, close your eyes" Naruto complied.

Then before Ai's eyes, Iruka-sensei took off his own head band and tied it securely into Naruto's own forehead. It was a great deal, more than what Iruka was making it out to be. It was a declaration of trust in a society where one could find so little of it.

"Can I open them now?" Naruto whined.

"Congratulations on graduating Naruto" Ai stepped out and said with Iruka; surprising them both.

"Ai-chan! Since when have you been here?" Naruto asked touching a bit amazed Iruka's forehead protector.

"Enough to know some things, don't worry. I have an excellent taste in people and I doubt Mizuki-baka" She said kicking said traitor in the balls for the scare he had caused "Understands half of the shit he was spouting. You know I actually have a good grasp in fuinjutsu, and the crap" She kicked again in the same with certain glee "He was trying to sell, just made me a bit mad. I was going to interfere before, but you idiots rushed before I could poison this idiot safely" She continued showing them the senbon in case, before stabbing viciously Mizuki-teme's arm and making sure he wouldn't react and just cause she could she applied a seal made to incapacitate enemies nervous system, making it them unable to move nor channel chakra.

"So?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Are you telling me you actually believed half the shit he was spewing? Naruto-chan?" She said motioning him closer, to which Naruto complied. "Come, help me search for any scroll that feels funny to you" She continued revising Mizuki-teme under the surprised eyes of Iruka-sensei "See, the bijuu are huge masses of chakra that gain conscience. So, saying that the Yondaime defeated it, is stretching the truth. More so if we are talking about the Kyuubi, he was said to be the strongest of the bijuu. There is little that is known across the nations about the bijuu, but I do know from my perspective as a fuinjutsu expert is that you becoming the Kyuubi is as possible as me crapping gold. Impossible. If anything the only alternative viable, would be to seal the Kyuubi in a babe, the younger the better. These individuals are called Jinchuriki" She nodded, when she found what she had been searching, before standing up with Naruto, and kicking Mizuki-teme's balls just because she could "Now, the really interesting part is that this piece of shit can't tell apart a Kunai from being sealed in a Scroll, more than the rest of the civilians a quite a few Shinobi. I've told you already how difficult is to master fuinjutsu, not everyone can get it due its requirement of brain wiring. You get it or you don't" She added, studying the scroll in her hand, brightening.

"Now see this Naruto?" She said showing the scroll "This is the sparrow summoning contract, the dumbass was running away today so it lent credence that he would be taking this with him. Take a Kunai, and cut your left finger" She taught, before accommodating the scroll in the floor "Cross Mizuki's name, that's right. Sign your name, Full name" She explained "I'll explain later, just hide it in your jumpsuit. Ok?" Feeling Iruka's glare in the back of my head, I shrugged unapologetic.

"To the winner the spoils, you know that's a pretty tacit rule. It can only help Naruto in the long run now that he is a Shinobi" She grinned.

Finally, the fucking ANBU decided to drop in the clearing.

"Uhm…It was him" Naruto-chan kicked Mizuki's balls following my example, to which I beamed in pride not paying attention how the ANBU winced.


	6. Chapter 6: Ready, set, GO!

**A.N/: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, while Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This work was inspired by Tsume Yuki's "The biggest Toad in the Puddle".**

 **Wanted to announce, that after reading a reviewer advice I noted I hadn't actually asked Tsume Yuki's permission to use her pront, I felt it was irresponsible of me to not have done it, and so I asked. She has given her authorization to continue this story. **

* * *

**Chapter five: Ready, Set, Go!**

"Are you going to reveal yourself to him" Asked the Sandaime Hokage to his student.

Jiraiya studied the seat where his godson had been, while the Hokage tried to explain what had happened. Even though Ai-chan had already done a great work of it. There was the matter of Ai-chan aiding Naruto. He knew how much of an odd duck was his daughter, where the normal shinobi was flashy she would was de definition of how a ninja worked from the shadows. Ai-chan hated to brag, but he knew for a fact that she had managed to built her own spy network and kept it up with a mix of her owl summons being the messengers and some fuinjutsu hybrid. There was also her Little Black Book. He shuddered. There was enough blackmail in there that she could probably cash it in and disappear to live in luxury for the rest of her life without lifting a finger. His little Hime did proud to his name as The Master Spy. The threat of Akatsuki, his daughter ability to keep safe and her need to grow bonds outside of her old man, had basically demanded their return to Konoha. But that wasn't something Naruto could do….at least not yet.

"The Chunin Exams, I'll be back for then. If he passes, I'll tell him about his being my godson. I think that if he has met Ai-chan already, he has some idea of his Uzumaki heritage. So, letting him know about Kushina wouldn't hurt. Ai-chan said she was going to start teaching a gaki, I guess she meant Naruto. If he shows talent, I'll probably take over his training" He mused. Naruto, knowing about Kushina it would probably encourage him to put effort on his training in the Sealing Arts.

"I see" replied the Sandaime puffing his pipe "I am glad to see you doing good, Jiraiya-chan. I admit that I was expecting you to delay until you couldn't anymore. Parenthood suits you".

Jiraiya only leered and grinned in response "You can only imagine, sensei"

* * *

"…And this, this was Uzumaki Kushina; Naruto-kun" said the Sandaime passing the picture of a pretty red headed with violet eyes "The previous Jinchuriki…and your mother"

* * *

Naruto exited quietly of the Sandaime office deep in thought to find Ai-chan nodding sleepily in the waiting seats by the receptionist. She shook herself before standing up.

"Ai-chan, what are you doing still up? It's pretty late!" Naruto flailed his arms in exasperation.

"Waiting for you, dumbass. We are having a sleep over. You are not spending the night alone, and don't you dare to even fight me on this. It's late and I am grumpy, let's go" She stated yawning, before taking his hand in her much smaller one and walking.

She took him towards her home, offered him the bath, gave him shorts and large t-shirt and leaving him a couple of sandwiches and orange juice to dine on in the kitchen, while she took her own bath and readied herself to sleep. Once ready she took him towards her own room where a big bed laid up half made, the room was a bit messy with boxes to unpack and book stands waitron to be filled, and pretty calligraphy pictures, in the nightstand stood two pictures one of a pretty red haired lady with familiar green eyes with a babe in her arms dressed in a purple Kimono and the other picture was of a much younger Ai-chan sitting on the shoulders of a big white haired man that had her red markings, they both wore yukatas and big smiles. Finally he saw his stuff in a small chest except for his clothes, his mom's picture was put in a simple frame of its own. Ai-chan climbed in and patted the space next to her.

"Climb in, Naruto-chan. Tomorrow we can talk, and I will try to clear any other doubt you have" She grumbled.

He spluttered in embarrassment and denials until Ai-chan growled a "Get in!", that he obeyed blushing.

He tried to put space between the both of them, but Ai-chan wouldn't have it. She scuttled forward and cuddled to his side "Stop overthinking, just rest" she said quietly and half asleep. Naruto decided to go with the flow and cuddled her closer finally relaxing enough to let out his feelings. If Ai-chan ever felt bothered by his tears or snot, she never did mentioned. Naruto fell asleep to Ai's soft humming voice and back rubs.

When Jiraiya arrived home and went to check on his daughter he found the two brats sprawled over each other, resting peacefully. He felt a sense of Deja vu.

 _Minato, you prat. They were supposed to grow up like this, with you around to let retire to spoil the brats while you ran the village._

* * *

Ai awoke to a feather tickling her nose, making her open her eyes and cross them.

"You are awake" giggled Jiraiya" Now what is this business of you bringing young men to your bed late at night, missy" He leered at Naruto, who was drooling on her shoulder" You are too young to be trying such things" He continued teasing.

Ai groaned, before replying.

"Low blow dad, low blow. I wanted to introduce you both before, but something always happened. Dad, meet your future son in law" She deadpanned. Making Jiraiya choke on air "We'll be making like rabbits and have you to take care of you grandchildren before you know it" She continued making sure Naruto blushed, having awoken and pretending to still sleep. There was enough teasing to share around.

Jiraiya and Naruto spluttered, the later falling to the floor.

"Please, be gentle. Naruto-kyuun" She continued to tease from her sitting position on the bed holding her blanket high and batting her eyelashes.

"Ok, Ok. You win, now stop it. That is disturbing. I am still in the peak of my youth, and if possible you are not dating until you are eighty!" preached the old letcher.

She erupted in giggles that caused both males share a commiserating look and eye rolls. Three stomachs growled in rhythm.

"So, breakfast!" She beamed.

After the introduction were done and breakfast was devoured. Ai took over the breakfast bar, while Jiraiya and Naruto took care of washing the dishes, she started working on a to-do list.

Her father noting that turned half around, flickered his gaze towards Naruto and said.

"You know Ai, I will be leaving on a mission a couple of days from now. Why don't you put an ad for a house-mate?" He said eyeing an over focused Naruto dry an already dried plate "There is still a free bedroom, you could share the chores of the house and living cost would diminish saving you cash for other things" He continued " What do you say Naruto? You interested?" He asked bluntly. Making Naruto drop the plate in surprise.

"What?! Are you sure?" He asked flailing his limbs.

"Sure. Ai-chan has good taste in people, and if she trust you enough to invite you over...that is half the search over, right?" Jiraiya grinned messing Naruto's hair.

And that's why she loved Jiraiya, he just got things no questions asked. She had really lucked out in the parents department in both lives; but having Jiraiya around and being cared for unconditionally. It was amazing.

Naruto turned to me with a guarded expression as if confirming said request, to which she grinned and shrugged.

"Fine by me" she mouthed.

"But, I am a ..." _jinchuriki_ went unsaid by Naruto.

"A boy, I know" continued Jiraiya" But despite the teasing, I know you will keep an eye on my little hime. That would give this old man some relief"

"No offense Naruto, but I am ten. I am not suicidal enough to get distracted on things like romance or dating. We are just beginning our careers, and getting sidetracked by those silly ideas would probably get someone killed on the field. I'd rather get strong to keep my precious people safe first" Ai explained.

"I see" reflected Naruto "If you are sure, I would like to be your new house mate. Don't worry ero-jiji, I'll keep Ai-chan safe, 'Dattebayo!" He shouted pumping his arm in excitement, to the spluttering Jiraiya.

Not long after they finished cleaning, Jiraiya left them to their scheming.

They started to discuss plans and things that they need to take care, brain storming to make a to-do list. It ended up something like this:

1\. Finish paperwork on the Hokage Tower, take picture.

2\. Sign up for the courses of first-aid offered to shinobi in the hospital. Check up.

3\. Move Naruto in.

4\. Shopping: weapons, clothes, ink and paper, etc.

5\. Library.

6\. Maito Gai, training ground 9. Fitness Club.

7\. Explanations.

They both took care in getting ready, having washed Naruto's jumpsuit the night before, Ai offered him a dark blue jumpsuit and on they went to the Hokage tower to finish their paperwork. Each delivered personally their own to the Sandaime, before being dismissed.

Naruto had whined about going to the hospital, but Ai insisted that they needed that check up to make sure they had their inoculations and were healthy enough for training regime, besides asking for a tailored diet to suit their growth. She took the time to explain how the body was a tool for the will, and as such it needed to be in tip top shape to reach the maximum gain of any training they wanted to do, feeding it the right way was part of it. Naruto pouted and said he didn't need the First-aid class, he healed fast. Ai replied that he wouldn't like it if a team mate was hurt and he couldn't help just because he didn't take the chance to really learn how to take care of his comrades. To which Naruto shut up pretty fast and hurried her towards the hospital.

Once there, they scheduled a date for the check ups with a medic-nin her father had recommended. Then they were given the pamphlets on the classes offered to shinobi for free, there was the first Aid-class divided in general healing and specialized, that's was a bit more advanced, and finally the medic-nin course, that actually worked to test the ability of those who applied to make career as Medic-nin, if they approved they would continue the classes under a Senior medic-nin until they were declared experienced enough to test for medic-nin license.

"You seem really into those courses for medic-nin" Naruto observed.

"Yeah, I want to learn about it. I have basic understanding of the healing arts, but I feel that lf I learn this, I train this now; when I stand on the field and something happens, I will have given everything I can to protect my teammates, and have no regrets. Did you know Konoha has one of the best medical courses across the nations?" She replied absentmindedly reading the books that they would have to ask in the Hokage Tower for classes" You have decided on what classes you'll be taking?" She asked gathering her own pamphlets.

"Yeah, I'll take the First-Aid course basic level and if I pass" He gulped, before a determined look came over his face "I will take the advanced ones, after that I'll take it a step at the time. I won't probably be a medic-nin, but it can't hurt. Right?"

"We can help each other to study, so that even if we are not assigned to the same team we will still spend time together" She smiled.

"Yeah! 'Dattebayo!" He grinned in a foxy like manner.

And if for some reason, the jounin assigned to Naruto's team decided to fail him this would make sure Naruto could at least take advantage of this resource if he was put on the reserve list. Sure it would be harder to help train him, but this would help him on the long run to reach his goals. Same thing with scheduling with Maito-san and proposing a fitness club, sure he probably won't teach us much but we had to start somewhere.

We hurried to finish to fill out the respective paperwork, before heading towards Naruto's apartment. All in all, It took little effort on taking what valuables Naruto possessed to seal them, gotta love fuinjutsu, before going back home and showing Naruto his new room. We decided to delay the unpacking, and take account what was needed for him to be comfortable.

New bed clothes to begin, curtains, stands for his plants and so on...

Only then did Ai brought up the topic of shopping in disguise.

"It might make you uncomfortable, but unless you want the hospital full of idiots, please wear it" She said offering a wig cap and a long red haired wig, and making Naruto sit in front of a huge mirror she had unsealed before, to which he complied curiously "I'll put on the make up to hide my own marks so you better pay attention and copy me, who knows when you will need to change appearance in a ninja village. Most ninja are always flashy, so if you do a simple henge they will be able to note your use of chakra leading to your being found out. Shinobi in general are so self-assured of their superiority that they simply forget that civilians can be a threat too. Better to use a disguise to infiltrate with less problems, your chakra could be hidden by your control or in your case with a seal. Don't know how the fuck did you avoid the shinobi that were sent to find you on The Mizuki Mess" She muttered fishing her own make up bag, she had rarely used it since arriving to Konoha given that she didn't need to hide her own marks anymore, but for old sake decided to do it and show Naruto how to do it himself. He was showing to be a kinetic learner, and following her example would ensure he really learned how to apply makeup.

So she started to put on her make up, and taught him as she did demanding he followed her example bit by bit and correcting him as they did.

The finished product was a couple mark-less brats, one with short white hair and other with long red hair. It looked natural enough to fool anyone at a second glance.

"We'll forego contacts, they cost more money than we could afford for a simple shopping spree and are only under order. It's a shame I can't share mine with you, unhygienic yeah?, I'd have loved to see you in violet eyes it would suit your red hair " She commented studying their reflection.

"It's amazing, you can't really tell it's there" Naruto said almost pressing his nose to the mirror studying his face, before furrowing his eyebrows "But then, if with so little effort we could hide our marks...What do the girls in the academy really look like and how do you figure it out if they are really wearing make up?" He asked.

"That depends. In the case of young kunoichi, there is the ones from civilian family right...their makeup will probably smell really sweet and not be durable under sweat or water like most civilians; while the girls from Clans will probably have access to the durable and odorless kind most of the time. Like mine. It's a bit more expensive, but it is worthy to keep oneself safe. Most Kunoichi of jounin rank wear this type of makeup. Common sense really. Don't wear strong perfume that could not be found in wherever environment your mission is in, don't wear smelly make up and so on. It just makes your enemy's job easier to track you down" She lectured securing her money pouch to her blue jumper.

"Come on, we need to go get shopping. First weapons, then more durable clothes...yes, I did saw how bet up was your jumpsuit after your training, you will need a new wardrobe. See it as my housewarming gift...and then other supplies that we'll need. We'll have lunch then" She stated, turning to leave and entering Naruto chakra signature and blood into the wards of the house, allowing him free pass.

And so they went, from shop to shop. While they did that Ai questioned Naruto what he knew and what he was lacking, demanding truthful answers to tailor a training regime to make him well rounded. It was hard to make Naruto choose a decent outfit that was practical and he liked it -grey mesh long sleeved T-shirt, black T-shirt, green jacket with blue stripes with orange lining, brown pants and ninja boots- but they managed to buy it and every party was happy; She on the other hand had a clear image of what type of clothing to wear -gray battle kimono with tight high shinobi shoes and black biker shorts.

By the time lunch in Ichikaru's reached, Ai was deeply insulted. She had been a teacher in her former life as Harry Potter, so to see how much Naruto had his education sabotaged enraged her deeply. Naruto had every intention of making a good student in the beginning of his Academy life, but the teachers had made fun of him when he asked, accused him of cheating if he did right, repeatedly giving him detentions for the most absurd reasons and so on. It was no wonder that by the time he was finishing The Academy he would rather play pranks as "Evasion" training than assist classes. She made a note to herself to ask Iruka-sensei about the Academy syllabus to make sure Naruto learned what he should have.

The library would have to wait, first she needed the Academy books that she was supposed to have been given and had not bothered to pick up.

After, lunch they decided to walk slowly towards the training ground 10, where Maito-san was training his own team.

Her father had looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes when she had mentioned her intention to better her taijutsu with Maito-san's help. So she felt confident when she arrived. She did not expect a fit man with a bowl shaped hairdo, green spandex, orange arm and leg warmers and the typical jounin vest with the bushiest eyebrows she had seen, and she had seen Dumbledore's eyebrows!

"Ne, Naruto-chan...Did Ichikaru-san put something funny on the ramen?" Ai asked, her attention drawn by shouts of Flames of youth by a mini-Maito-san "Oh, god...its reproducing!" she squeaked hiding behind Naruto.

Naruto squinted his eyes, before recognition crossed his eyes.

"So that's what happened to Rock Lee..." He muttered, crossing his arms and nodding in acceptance as if declaring him lost in action. The jounin waved at them and they approached carefully noting the other two genin stopping their practice to watch them.

Ai stood up straight before walking towards Maito-san, keeping a careful polite expression.

"Good evening, Maito-san. Thanks for agreeing to meet up with us" She bowed, elbowing Naruto to follow her example a bit more clumsily "My name is Ai, and my companion here is Naruto Uzumaki. We just made genin"

Maito-san's eyes widened slightly, he probably knew who my father was, before he grinned and introduced himself and his team.

"Ai-hime, Uzumaki-kun! A pleasure. My name is Maito Gai, I am the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha" He said putting on a good guy pose... Was his teeth shining? " And jounin sensei of team 9. conformed by Rock Lee" He motioned to his mini-me " Higarashi Ten-Ten" To a bun wearing kunoichi "and Hyuuga Neji" He finished waving to a sneering guy in white "Now, what was the proposal you wanted to make me?"

When explained the idea of funding a "Fitness club" how they would train in the early hours of the mornings at his disposal and ask for his review and recommendations in their own taijutsu. In exchange Ai would give him Air Resistant Seals to train for him and his team, he seemed a little dubious but reluctant to forego the idea of rejecting the seals, after all they were quite a bit expensive.

"What rank do you have in the sealing arts? As much as I'd just rather trust you, I can't put my students training and health in danger" He questioned seriously.

"Actually I am being tested tomorrow by the Sealing Division to obtain my license as Journey-woman" She nodded acceptingly.

"Tell you what, you pass your test, show me your license and I'll let you and your little friend join us in our warm up training in the early morning, but I reserve the right to re-schedule if me or my team have missions to conduct. It will depend too probably on your own jounin-sensei..." He commented.

"It's ok, We could decide to wait five minutes here at..." Ai negotiated motioning Gai, as he insisted we called him, to fill in "4 A.M." He supplied, to which Naruto gulped his acceptance nodding; making Ai to continue "4 A.M and if one of us is not here, the other party could continue with the warm up routine. We just want advice on how to train correctly and improve our taijutsu. We wouldn't want to deprive your students of your attention" She said maintaining eye contact with Gai.

Apparently it was the right thing to say, because Gai-san brightened and nodded in response.

"That's ok, so we can do this every Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 4AM to 6AM, that will give you guys time to rest and get ready for your own Jounin-sensei. As a sensei myself, it's my task to ensure our next generation of genin's Flames of Youth is vibrant!" He stated, with his blinding smile.

"Oh, GAI-SENSEI!" Shouted his mini-me. Since when had he been copying the conversation down?

"LEE-KUN!" He answered with no shame.

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE-KUN!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE-KUN!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE-KUN!"

 _Was that a beach in the background? What about the twilight? It was barely Four o'clock? It was sunny just a few seconds ago._

"Are they hugging?" asked a sort of green Naruto.

"Look at the bright side, they wear protective cups" She answered in a dazed voice. They were really fit "KAI!" She shouted trying to dispel the genjutsu with a pulse of chakra.

* * *

After finally scraping that twilight zone scene, Ai-chan declared it was time to go back home, her dad would be waiting for dinner. And was't that an odd thought. Having someone to go back to. The last couple of days had been revelation after revelations, finding out things about himself that he had never even thought to question.

His Uzumaki heritage, being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Kushina, his own training and strengths.

Ai-chan thought she was subtle in her questioning, but he could tell how upset she had become after her questioning during their shopping. Having put things in perspective, it wasn't hard to reason as to why. He had been sabotaged in the academy, he knew but had never suspected as to how much. He hadn't wanted to make a big deal of it with Hokage-jiji because he had complained those first months at the Academy, but after seeing how upset his jiji had become he had stoped and tried to deal on his own. His intentions had been good, but the consequences had a bigger impact than he suspected. It was eye opening to see how serious Ai-chan took her career as a Kunoichi, and her own effort and humility in her skills made him reflect on his own skills.

Ai-chan directed him as they cooked in silence, relaxing in the silence. He had always felt the need to fill the silence with idle chatter, but Ai-chan's quiet presence was comforting in its own way keeping the sad thoughts away. After having their fill and cleaning up for bed, they gathered in the living room. Ai-chan gave him a notepad and asked him to write his questions, make a couple of Kage No Bunshin to get his bed ready; while she unsealed a bunch of puzzles and mental games. When they both were ready, Ai brought out a lemon juice pitcher and they both got comfortable around the tea table deciding on the picture puzzle.

"Ok, keep up your mind focus divided. Every time you have free time outside of training, you'll play puzzle games. Be it something simple as a rubic cube or a Shogi match against yourself in your head. I have told you already that the Uzumaki have a predisposition to the Sealing Arts, and that in general means you have a different brain wiring" Ai-chan began explaining " The way a true Sealing Master sees the world is different to the rest of the normies. A normal person, be it shinobi or not, sees the sky and would accept it is blue and is above. A Seal Master would question why the sky is blue? what holds it up? What laws make it so? How could these laws change? And how far can they be defied? And so on. A Seal Master looks to understand the world and its own laws, before re-writing reality itself. That's why they are so feared. Because their only limit is their imagination" She started taking a puzzle piece and trying to make it fit on the frame " In short. Your brain doesn't work as the rest. Where the rest of your class would be happy with memorizing answers for a quiz, your brain would question and demand answers that your teachers would not be able to understand because to them they are unquestionable truths".

Naruto thought back at his first months of the Academy where his teachers mocked his questions and began to understand that maybe it wasn't just that they didn't want to, but couldn't.

He started to check the puzzle in his hand and trying out to place it.

"So, the teachers didn't know how to teach me..." He reasoned.

"That's part of it" She agreed " They wouldn't have the will nor the ability to teach you. As far as I know of the academy teachers only Umino Iruka, is the only chunin with some understanding of a very basic of fuinjutsu. On the other hand, if you had known beforehand of how your own brain worked, you could have dealt with the Academy better. It's not worth it to cry over a rusted kunai. The lesson is...You need to understand yourself before you can try to understand the world that surrounds you. Maybe a few meditative techniques before going to sleep" Naruto grimaced at that remembering his terrible experience in the Academy with meditating "We'll see later which one suits you better, there are several" She sighed amused.

"So what did you make me sign last night" He asked, to which Ai-chan flicked a puzzle piece at his head.

"Yeah, that...Don't ever sign anything without reading and confirming what are you agreeing to. You might be agreeing to gift your first born's heart. Get it?!" She stated with a smile full of teeth. Naruto shuddered, that was the same smile she wore while kicking Mizuki's balls. He winced.

"But you asked..." He tried to reason.

"And I am glad you did, I don't care much to scam you. You are too naive to be a challenge, and there is the fact that you amuse me" She shrugged.

He could feel himself twitching in annoyance, but kept quiet.

"I got it, never sign without reading careful what I am agreeing to" He nodded fitting another puzzle piece.

"The scroll I made you sign was the Summoning Contract of the Sparrows" She explained waiting for understanding and only receiving a confused frown.

"See, Our world has several parallel dimensions one of them is the Summons realms, where the Summons live. It's a place with high levels of Natural chakra that is divided in clans of summons, except this clans are animals capable of using chakra. Then there is also the small clans that have allied to the bigger clans for protection. In order for these clans to increase their power and abilities, they designed The Summoning Contracts, in which they ally themselves with Shinobi of great power in exchange of Chakra, and their abilities if asked by the summons Clans. Konoha is know for being allied to the Toads, Slugs and once the Snakes, each has its summoner in one of the Sannin, the students of the Sandaime. As for the contract that Mizuki had, and now is yours...that is a sub-clan, as far as I know. This type of contract is odd, because allows for a contract with a Major Clan, as long as those two Clans agree. Later on, when you gain better control of your chakra I'll teach you how to summon. To work better with your summons is best to be respectful and gain permission to summon each individual of your contracted Clan, this means that you'll have to ask the Boss Summon permission to actually become a summoner and then, meet up those in the Clan; this will also serve to know better your summons and their skills. They will probably have a lot to teach, too" She nodded studying another piece.

"Do you have a Summoning Contract?" He asked, because Ai-chan seemed to know a lot to not have one.

"Yeah. I managed to become the Owl Summoner. In my humble opinion, they are the best!" She grinned.

"How so?" He questioned.

"Owls are knowledge hoarders, can fly and are predator of their own. Their skills are well rounded.I think it was them who taught fuinjutsu to the Toad Clan, but that 's just my suspicions. Sorry, I can't divulge anymore. Being a Summoner implies that you are to keep your Clan's secrets. It also mean that you become part of the Clan unless you betray their principles. The Bird clans are big on loyalty to the Nest over other animals. They don't really like the Snakes, so watch out for any Snake summoner, you'll have to keep them out of missions that have snakes. Currently the only Snake summoner in Konoha is Mitarashi Anko, just so you know. If you meet the other Snake summoner, don't doubt, just run" She commented grimly "That fucker is so out of your league that is not funny. He is an S-class missing-nin"

"What do you know of the Sparrows?" He asked processing the warning.

"Not much really, but they are small and underestimated, can help to send small messages...Depends on your imagination, Naruto-chan" She hinted.

"I see" He nodded, deciding to wait up and meet his summons before deciding anything more.

"Now, I've heard you want to be Hokage" She started with a sly smile that spelled trouble.

"I'll be THE BEST Hokage!" He corrected.

"Ok, you'll be Hokage" She grinned " But do you know what does a Hokage do?"

"They keep the village safe, right?" He questioned remembering Iruka-sensei's lecture, to which Ai-chan sweat dropped.

"Look, this is just a piece of advice, but why don't you actually research what does being Hokage means? what does he really do? Why so much paperwork? How much is he paid? What requirements are needed? And so on...Afterall, if you are so set on your goal, you should know what you are getting into with both eyes wide open" She asked " Tomorrow we can go to the Hokage Tower, maybe Sandaime would be willing to give you a more in depth description of his job or even help around so that you can get a feel of how the position works?" She offered.

"Really?!"He asked surprised, usually when he said he wanted to become Hokage people took it as a Joke, but Ai-chan was actually encouraging him to go for it in her own way. It was refreshing to have someone take him seriously.

"Sure, It's your dream, right? I'd be a bad sempai if I didn't offered advice where I could" She nodded finishing to fit the last Puzzle piece in and completing the Flower field picture of white lilies.

* * *

 **A.N/:Ai calls Naruto his Kouhai because she actually asked her father to take on another apprentice, but her father insisted that for that to happen she had to actually teach Naruto the basics of fuinjutsu before he considered him as apprentice material. As she is the only apprentice Jiraiya has taught since Minato, this makes her his sempai. Naruto thinks is just her teasing him, as she does when she calls him "Naruto-chan" and is still unaware who is Jiraiya, and the fact that it was Jiraiya who started Ai in fuinjutsu.**

 **Please leave your reviews as they really inspire me, if you have any suggestions or ideas for the plot feel free to PM me, I'll consider them. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Team Seven

**A.N/: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, while Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This work was inspired by Tsume Yuki's "The biggest Toad in the Puddle".**

* * *

 **Chapter six: Team Seven**

Ai had been delayed trying to unlock her father's security measures to wake him up. And ANBU has arrived with a summouner from the Sandaime just as they were leaving for the Academy, and she had been forced to wake her Old man who had arrived home late last night. Seeing as how Naruto had been overexcited to go to the Academy for the Jounin and genin cells assignment, she had waved him on.

It had been a long week since Naruto had moved in.

She had tested out for her journey woman license, meaning the Sealing Divition was salivating to pick up her brain and lock her up, as well as being allowed to protect her creations with patents and have a steady income or make them and then sell them at the Hokage indiscretion. She had had to fill the paperwork required.

Then, both Naruto and her had been given the in-depth check ups and a detailed description of their bodies, what should they expect and in Naruto's case, sex-ed classes that were a bit more in depth considering he was entering puberty. Sure the Academy was supposed to have touched on that topic but apparently Naruto has been assigned detention during class, funny he had been the only one to have that type of detention. Also, it was the demand of the doctor for Naruto to follow a detailed diet to ensure a better density in his bones and strengthening of muscles and try to help out which malnutrition. Given the fact that he had fast metabolism his body required a lot of food to keep up with the chakra produced.

She had also asked for the syllabus of the Academy, and after a quick read had been disgusted by the standards. She had begun questioning around and felt something was off. Therefore she had started to design a better suited syllabus to teach Naruto. They had started Naruto on how to read, read to understand what he was reading not just out loud, how to research and some of introduction to chakra theory. Naruto had been surprised when they visited the library. It turns out the chunin guard and librarian had it for Naruto, and had tried to have him removed. Which had made her temper flare, after detailing what types of complaints and lawsuits could she bring out for denying a shinobi resources and endangering them they had quietly back out allowing them the use of the library without complains. Naruto had been advised to keep in his best behavior, and he had taken it to heart in order to have his questions answered. Usually she just had to direct him around where he could find his answers, and demanding he try to have more than one source to get a well rounded opinion, but that was happening less and less. He seemed to relish being able to question everything and actually have answers for once. He was a curious as a child, and he was rediscovering his thirst for knowledge. Sure, he would never be a book worm, the type that could regurgitate word by word but she didn't want that for him, so that was ok.

As for the fitness club, They had decided that Gai would wait on what type of team they were assigned before helping to built up on that and choosing a fighting style for them, though He had offered with Ten-Ten's consent for her help on their aim, reflexes and such. The girl had a fetish for any type of weapon, enough said.

She had reached the classroom to find Haruno Sakura brutally kicking and punching Naruto, who was protecting his head.

"HARUNO!" She shouted quieting her banshee's scream, before continuing trying to contain her killer intent "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She was about to open her mouth, but Ai cut her " Did you know that after you passed the genin test last week, you are considered a Kunoichi. That means you can be tried under Shinobi Law as an adult. I see you brutalizing another Konoha shinobi outside of training sessions, I will raise a complain with the Shinobi council and demand your punishment accordingly. If that means you being dismissed from the Shinobi program altogether, so be it" she finished to a deadly silent classroom.

The girl seemed to be unable to keep her foot out of her mouth cause she whined " But he is just Naruto..."

The Yamanaka Heiress feeling the inminent death of her fellow banshee yanked her close and put her hand over her mouth; but Ai had heard her clearly Making the air turn cold.

"Keep a leash on your pet, Yamanaka. I know your family sponsored her, and out of respect for your Clan I am keeping my temper on check; but I see her raise her hand again in this manner, and I will act out of defense of my comrade. I do that, and you bury your pet. I only give one warning, better train her before she gets herself killed or worst someone else killed" She growled coldly, before walking over Naruto and helping him sit and see if he had actually been hurt. She was disgusted how none had helped him out. She knew Naruto could be a tad annoying, but outright violence and bullying was just not something she could stand for.

She was disturbed by how far her opinion of her fellow shinobi was falling. Her father had always made sure to put emphasis on how Konoha teamwork was a big deal and how the genin cells were usually where the Leaf Nin built bonds that lasted their whole life's; but seeing how none stood up and indifference for Naruto while he received that abuse spoke of habit. Fortunately, Naruto wasn't too hurt. Uzumaki were hardy like that, but a normal shinobi would have been facing a concussion at least.

" If I see you allowing that type of abuse, even if it's from your banshee extraordinaire outside of training Naruto...You'll deal with me. I don't fucking care how cute she seems, or how large is her forehead, or pink her hair...That's not excuse, and you shouldn't allow her or any other to hurt you" Ai hissed to Naruto " It's wrong on so many levels that you don't see it as abuse that it just makes me want to set people of fire after having my way with them in ways the T&I Division can just imagine. You care for your dear sempai, right" He nodded "And don't want her to be imprisioned for genocide, right?" He nodded a bit more strongly with wide eyes " Then please, take care of yourself. You are important to your dear sempai, see...what message does it send that my Kouhai is being stepped on by trash while under my care?" She patted on his head softly before smiling innocently.

It was in that moment that Iruka-sensei entered and felt the tension on the air. He was surprised at the silence, but he only asked the people still standing to sit, before giving a speech on how they were the new generation of Konoha's genin, their responsibilities, and so on, before announcing the teams.

* * *

The silence in the Hokage's office was deafening.

"Well, that girl is a firecracker" Chuckled Sarutobi Asuma taking another drag of his cigarette.

"You think she is interested on doing career on T&I?" Asked Mitarashi Anko as she observed the Hokage's Spying Mirror with the other Jounin's senseis. A couple of ANBU that had been assigned to the Mizuki case and now were on guard duty winced.

"Mah, Mah...She is sure to give her sensei more than a headache, from what a heard She raised a huge stink and threatened with a lawsuit to the chunin guard and librarian when they refused the Uzumaki brat entrance" commented another jounin. Shudders broke around the room, they may be basically mercenaries but nothing compared to a bloodthirsty lawyer with a bone to pick.

"What about her relationship with Uzumaki?" Inquired Yuhii Kurenai, the genjutsu mistress, thinking on how Hinata might react to possible competition to her crush.

None offered much, after all Ai-chan had just arrived a week ago and what little free time she had, it was spent in the library or revising with Naruto, reflected the Sandaime Hokage. Her presence had been almost Kami sent, since her arrival and her entrance in Naruto-kun's life, the child he saw as a grandson had slowly but surely been changing. Instead of just rushing into things, he actually though them first and more than once he had heard him mutter to himself 'What would Ai-chan do?'. He had also heard from Jiraiya how Naruto's health check up had gone. He usually kept an eye open for Naruto, but what he had been informed of ashamed him to say the least. _Oh, Minato-kun...How much have we failed you._

On the other hand, it had not gone unnoticed to him how Ai-chan's eyes sometimes glazed in contempt towards the villagers when walking by Naruto's side. It worried him more than he was willing to admit, after Orochimaru's defection and betrayal he knew that if Ai-chan actually betrayed Konoha, Jiraiya-kun would become compromised. Sarutobi had made a lot of mistakes, but he wouldn't be able to sign Ai-chan's death sentence and look at Jiraiya afterwards. Which had made choosing the jounin senseis and teams for this graduation class all the more challenging.

* * *

"...Team seven under Hatake Kakashi with Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Team eight under Yuhii Kurenai with Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hinata Hyuuga. Team nine, still circulating. Team Ten under Sarutobi Asuma with Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino" called Iruka-sensei before stopping and furrowing his eyebrows before nodding to himself "Ai! Your sensei will pick you up here just wait for him, you have been apprenticed" He informed her.

"Have you been told by whom?" She asked next to Naruto, equally baffled. According to what the Sandaime had referred while Naruto helped on his free time filing, an offer to apprentice was only offered rarely. For Ai-chan to receive one, it meant the higher ups had great expectations for her. Ai-chan was cool like that, he decided.

"No, sorry" Iruka-sensei offered apologetic.

Exited chatter erupted in the classroom at that news, expeculative looks and jealousy filled glares were directed towards Ai-chan while the jounin collected them, and Naruto could feel his friend tense under the attention.

" Did you manage to wake up Ero-jij?" He asked trying to distract her, to which she turned before offering a shy smile to answer a bit more relaxed.

And so after almost three hours, when Sakura-chan had tired herself having an one-way conversation with Sasuke-teme and was making him eyes from the next desk, and even Iruka-sensei had left and only the newly named Team seven and Ai-chan were left in the classroom Naruto erupted after having gotten fed up with his rubic cube, he had managed to complete it a couple of times already.

" Where the hell is our sensei?!" He whined to Ai.

" Ne, Naruto-chan if you have time to complain, you have time to train" Ai-chan observed from the journal she was reading, before offering him a senbon for him to practice chakra control by balancing it, it was derived from the leaf chakra control exercise.

"Are you not worried about your own sensei Ai-chan?" Naruto questioned not even bothering with the senbon because he felt too upset to try chakra control exercises.

" Not really, revenge is a dish best served cold" She said fiddling with her senbon with a dangerous glint in her eyes that he had become acquainted during training with her "Why don't you try talking to your team mates?" She questioned.

"Well, I played a prank on Sasuke-teme not so long ago, he is probably still upset about it" He grimaced at the memory of that blasted kiss and tried to forget it just as fast " And Sakura-chan...she does not seem so nice anymore, you know?" He commented quietly focusing again on his rubic cube to avoid her sympathy filled eyes. Naruto knew he had a boisterous personality that demanded attention, but since meeting Ai-chan he had been questioning himself over everything he had taken for granted.

For example his goal to become Hokage, The Sandaime had explained to the best of his ability what the Hokage did in theory, but actually helping around the office as aide had opened his eyes to how things really worked.

Living and interacting on a daily base with Ai-chan and Ero-jiji, had show him a lot of how people should act...well maybe not Ero-jiji so much as Ai-chan when she insisted they dress up at random and play a different character each time, be it a noble or a country pumpkin, girls or boys it didn't matter. He had started paying more attention to how people behaved among themselves and found himself intrigued on how much body language said about oneself.

So much had happened in a week, he could barely recognize himself.

But he had fallen into the habit of playing the boisterous fool once he had entered the classroom, and it wasn't until Ai-chan voice had echoed in fury, that he had thought _Why the hell am I just letting her hit me? Ai-chan barely knows me for a week and she has never hit me nor treat me this way?_

He had begun to understand that it was not a healthy relationship. Him receiving whatever scraps of attention Sakura or anyone else for that matter could throw his way, even if said attention involved him being hurt. _Those who care don't_ _matter_ , _and_ _those_ _that_ _matter don't care_.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked a tall lean jounin in the standard blue uniform, mask, forehead protector tilted to the side to hide his right eye and silver hair.

" Team seven and my new ducky. My first impression of you...are boring. Meet me in the rooftop in five minutes" He stated in a bored voice.

 **Feel free to leave reviews and how you think Team seven's interaction should be, PM me with your ideas. So far I'll try and redeem Sakura's character but honestly I never cared much for her and can't promise anything. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Test

**A.N/: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, while Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This work was inspired by Tsume Yuki's "The biggest Toad in the Puddle.**

 **Please leave your reviews. Also, for those who have agreed with dispelling Sakura...it will happen, I am just fine tuning for the when. Any ideas on how to continue will be appreciated. I will probably post an omake on how Ai-chan gained the Owl summoning contract *winks* Let me know if that is something you'd like and how you picture that going, always happy to receive PM's.**

* * *

 **Chapter seven: The test**

Haruno Sakura was confused.

She had finally managed to be alone with Sasuke-kun-"SHANNARO!¨sang Inner Sakura. Unfortunately she had been stuck with the dead-last and Ai-san. She had been shocked when the younger girl had actually dared to threatened her. Didn't Ai-san know that she was the top kunoichi of her year? And what about that comment of how Ino's dad had sponsored her…She had gotten in with her own merits, didn't her mom said so?

She had felt such embarrassment, especially more so when Ino-pig had stepped up and shut her up, as the midget continued to tear a new one on her.

However, things had gotten better when Iruka-sensei had teamed her up with her Sasuke-kun and…Naruto-baka, but hey! She had gotten this far! She wouldn't let the dead-last idiot mess her plans to become the matriarch of the New Uchiha Clan, she nodded reassured. The power of love, conquers it all!.

The class started to dwindle as the rest of the class was picked up by their own senseis until only Team seven and Ai-san were left. She had decided to simply ignore the outcasts and took over their seats as soon as they moved. It was her time to shine damn it!, Sasuke-kun looked so dashing with those cool onyx eyes as he stared ahead probably thinking on philosophical dilemmas and such. He was such a mature boy, not like the rest of the guys on the class. So after chattering for a while and not receiving answers to her request for a date, she simply settled to show him how cute she was in a subtle way. Playing with her hair and batting her eyelashes. Her mom had said she had the prettiest eyes and hair of her class, so if she said so it must be so.

She heard the freaks begin to speak among themselves but didn't pay them any more attention. At least Naruto-baka wasn't bothering her anymore. She grimaced in distaste to his attention. Couldn't he see She only had eyes for her Sasuke-kun? What if her future husband got the wrong idea?!

Finally after almost three hours left alone, a jounin in the standard uniform with silver hair and one eye entered the classroom.

He studied them closely before he grumbled in a bored voice. "Team seven and my new ducky. My first impression of you…are boring. Meet me in the rooftop in five minutes" Before turning back and leaving.

Ai-san and Naruto baka stood up and left immediately, she turned to let Sasuke-kun accompany her to the rooftop but he had gone ahead without waiting for her nor anything.

'He was so cool, kya!' Agreed Inner Sakura.

She went ahead to follow until Hatake-sensei words registered. Ai-san was going to train under Team-seven's sensei? How would that even work?

They finally filled in the rooftop and got comfortable, before Hatake-sensei said "Ok, let's start with some introductions".

"What do you want to know?" She asked in her most polite voice.

"What about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies…that type of things" He shrugged.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" asked Naruto with shifty eyes, before being bopped softly in the nose by Ai-san. Naruto pouted at her before receiving an unimpressed raised eyebrow, before he nodded.

"Yeah, you look suspicious!" Sakura agreed with some passive-aggressive feelings, after all this was the same person that had no regards towards his future students making them wait 3 whole hours.

"Oh...Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi.I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes nor dislikes. Dreams for the future...? Well, I have a lot of hobbies..." He said.

"So, all we learned is his name..." She muttered somewhat offended, while Ai-san giggled. She shot the smaller girl an annoyed glare, before being interrupted by kakashi-sensei.

"Now is your turn, from right to the left" He motioned towards her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura" She started confident in her own might" The things I like...Well the person I like" She sent a longing gaze at Sasuke-kun, blushing while she did so "Uhm..My dreams for the future" She giggled thinking about how romantic it would be to be badass supporting Sasuke and then how he would be really romantic and confess and then..."Oh, my!" She blushed even more, before continuing "The things I dislike...Naruto-baka and Ino-pig!" She shouted aggravated just thinking on it "My hobbies are..." she glanced again at Sasuke-kun thinking on how much time she spent gathering information on his likes, dislikes and being pretty for him.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi had known the moment the council intervened in the selection of his own duckies he was going to be bitch slapped by karma. That's right. It seemed alright on paper, being presented the easiest team...The best kunoichi, insert cringe, the top student, Obito's cousin, his sensei's son and last but not least the last apprentice of Jiraiya-sama's and also his only daughter who actually just required experience to be promoted and Sandaime wanted her to develop bonds in the village to tie her loyalties.

So far with the introduction of the pink fangirl, his dreams of payed vacations were having a swift death. So far of what he had observed of his duckies while they waited for him was the Ai-chan was the only one to have noticed his presence. The other three were plainly distracted on their own world. He hadn't even used a high ranking genjutsu, which just made it all the more sad.

The Uchiha took over his introduction, so he decided to pretend to listen how he would kill certain man- Naruto inched away from the kid- and resurrect his clan.

That would have been all, except that Ai-chan decided to chime in.

"What are you going to do first? Resurrect your clan or kill THE MAN" she asked, mirth dancing in her eyes.

The Uchiha brat shuddered before breaking his morose attitude and releasing a bit of killer intent.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun...is not something to be ashamed of...you know planning on how many wives you'll have to take and then how to support your kids...That's perfectly natural" She continued immune to the rage of the pink fangirl and the Uchiha brat while Naruto gaped.

He, too, would be gaping if not for his mask. So he only raised an eyebrow in amusement to the children reaction.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WIVES?!" Shrieked the pink fangirl.

The midget shrugged.

"Isn't that the point of the Clan Restoration Act?" She explained " Sasuke here impregnates several kunoichis selected by him from a catalogue of agreeable kunoichi, and once the deed is done and the tykes are done lactating he has to take over the responsibilities that come with them and raise them" She mused for herself "He doesn't really need a wive, but an small harem will be put together so that he can select and then copulate with them until they get pregnant. It will be his decision when to marry, or if he will. I hope you don't have any problem with your plumbing, that'd be a shame" She finished closing Naruto's mouth.

He could see Sasuke-kun blushing a bright red as if for the first time really considering what would resurrecting his clan would entail while the pink kunoichi had become paler as the explanation continued until I could see her soul about to depart.

Wanting to finish the damn introductions he motioned towards his blonde student who had just recovered.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, Ai-chan, The Ichikarus, Iruka-sensei, my Jiji and Ero-jiji too I guess, he's not so bad" He said in a chirpy voice "What I like best is free ramen in Ichikaru's ramen stand. What I dislike is..."he grimaced "paperwork and veggies, they are evil" He scowled "My dream is..." He was expecting him to shout about how he was going to become Hokage and all that but the brat went quiet and said " My dream is private"

Ai-chan, who according to their files had been living with Naruto regarded him pensively before nodding and offering a grin, to which the brat beamed.

So her attention had actually made Naruto grow up a bit, even if it was just a week since they had begun living together. He had also noted how she corrected him in certain social cues like keeping an invoice voice when speaking and such. That could be good, as well as bad. He would have to keep an eye on them.

"I am Ai" Started his last brat "My likes are unusual" She giggled in a perverse manner that was a bit short to be considered an evil cackling "My dislikes " She peeked at the pink brat so fast that if he hadn't been waiting for it he wouldn't have caught it " are fanatics and judgmental people" she tilted her head to the side as if reflecting " My hobbies are cooking and training, my dreams for the future is still in contemplation" She nodded to herself before beaming proudly to him.

He hadn't been expecting for Naruto to be the normal one. Well you get some, you lose some.

"That's enough of that...We will begin our duties tomorrow" He stated in a deadpan voice.

"Yatta! Duties! What kind of duties?" asked an overexcited Naruto.

"First we are going to something just the five of us" he continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"What?" Demanded the three brats while the midget only continue to smile innocently.

"Survival training" He answered. The midget didn't seem surprised. Figuring her mentor, she will probably go around to gather info on his test on her own and then decide a course of action, which meant he wouldn't be able to just give the bell test.

"Survival training" chorused Sasuke and Naruto.

"But we did enough training in the Academy" Grumbled the pink girl complaining.

"I am your opponent, but this is not normal training" He said before deciding to go with the intimidating route.

"Then, then what it is?" Naruto asked.

He snickered in an evil way. His potential students stared at him dubiously.

"Hey, sensei why are you laughing?" asked the pínk kunoichi, squirming in discomfort.

"Well...whenI tell you guys, you are gonna flip" He snickered "Out of the 27 graduated students only 9 pass this test. As in, this test is so difficult that you guys have an 66% chance of failing" He said inflecting his voice to make it more intimidating.

The three brats faces became a tad bit more pale, while the midget simply smiled as if she knew what was going on. He repressed the urge to pout. Maybe he was loosing his touch.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted the blond brat, making him wince at his set of lungs, before being bopped softly in the nose by the midget " Then what was the point of graduating!"

"Oh, that. That is just to select those who have the chance of becoming genin" He shrugged "Anyways, tomorrow you will be tested on the field. Bring your shinobi tools and skip breakfast, you'll puke. Here are the details, you too Ai-chan" He motioned giving the them the sheets with time and place, before jumping out of the rooftop to get somewhere peaceful to read the newest work of Jiraiya-sama.

He perverted giggled. Jiraiya's sama work had gotten even better since a couple of years ago, making it even harder to get his hands on a signed copy. He sighed. Maybe Jiraiya-sama would be willing to sign his copy if he was free in the tower. He sighed, before looking into his pouch for his book.

* * *

The four stood in the roof before the bastard scoffed and left, Sakura-chan trailing him. Naruto exchanged glances with Ai-chan, before his grumbling stomach made itself know.

"Come on, Naruto-chan"She said reading fast her own paper and burning it with a low level E ranked katon technique "Maybe we can rope Iruka-sensei in treating us some ramen, you've kept to your diet and I am too hungry to cook anything" She nodded.

He grinned in a fox like manner and proudly puffed his chest. He didn't like having to keep to his diet, but the doctor had made it very clear that if he didn't do so he would stay on the small side. Sure even with the diet, he would be in the smaller part of the spectrum but at least he would gain a couple inches more and that was always a plus in his books.

It wasn't hard to find Iruka-sensei, unfortunately he only agreed to meeting for dinner not paying for them. Stingy!

Ai-chan didn't seem to mind, and insisted she would pay for his part as long as he accompany them, which made Naruto feel trepidation.

Ai-chan never did things without a motive. Specially if it meant money. He wouldn't have been able to tell, but the few times she had gone shopping with her disguised he had noted how she seemed to pick the best offers and such with ridiculous prices. He knew to trust her with the money, because her father did the same, but he was determined to get her teach him her ways. Gamma-chan could do with more fattening. After all he wouldn't be receiving any more money out of the Orphan founds. It was one of the reasons, he had moved in with Ai-chan. He needed to save money for shinobi gear. Being a genin didn't pay really well, he had seen while working with Old Man Hokage, but was still expensive.

While he was musing, they had reached the Ichikaru's and been greeted by Ayame-nee-chan.

"You must have been lost in thoughts, Naruto-kun" Smiled Iruka-sensei.

"Yeah, something like that" He grinned sheepishly before ordering only one bowl of Miso ramen.

"Neh, Iruka-sensei...what do you know about how they assign the jounin sensei's?" Asked Ai-chan playing with her chopsticks.

"As far as I could see, there are number of fixed teachers that are supposed to take a Team formed by Hokage-sama" He mused.

"So, is like Gai-sensei that was assigned Team 9? I mean, if he hadn't passed them in his own test he would still be available to teach?" She continued.

"Well, yes. Each jounin-sensei designs their own test, so if you are fishing information about your own test Ai-chan I wouldn't be able to help you" He said giving her a sly smile.

Ai-chan actually spluttered embarrassed, denying that was her intention at all, before the ramen arrived and we dived in.

Naruto had just finished his first bowl and was about to ask for another when Ai-chan kicked his calf softly and shaking her head as if she was sleepy; but he knew for a fact that Ai-chan rarely slept before 11 to 12 pm so she must have had something to discuss with him. They made their apologies with Iruka-sensei and paid before leaving towards their house.

"Now Naruto, what did you infer of our conversation with Iruka-sensei" She asked, any sign of tiredness having disappeared as soon as they were out of sight of Iruka-sensei.

"Infer?" He asked.

"Read between the lines" She nodded with a spring on her step.

"Well, if Kakashi-sensei has probably been assigned as a teacher before" He thought hard "Then, maybe if there is Team seven available that means that he might have failed the last team seven. And I know from working with Jiji that Team seven has traditionally always had the Top Kunoichi and the Top student..." He mused.

"Know anyone who might prove our guesses right and knows people from the previous class?" She asked with a hint of pride in her voice patting his shoulder softly.

"No" He grimaced, before grinning in a foxy manner "But I might know of someone who does..." He said thinking on a bun wearing kunoichi with a love for pointy things. He charged direction towards Higurashi's weapon stores.

Naruto had been awakened at the crack of dawn by a annoyed Ai, making him remember the conditioning lessons they would take with Gai-sensei starting that day so they each picked their bentou and took a light breakfast before starting to stretch gen they arrived to training ground 9. Gai-sensei and Lee-kun had arrived earlier by the looks of it. Lee-Kun had begun correcting his stretches while Ai-chan played contortionist by the side under Gai-sensei gaze. Once that had been completed they were told to run at least three times around the village walls, and then repetitions by the end of it they both were tired, Ai-chan seemed to be about to drop from exhaustion to which Gai-sensei told them to start their Katas, and they would have except that Naruto's seemed awkward compared to Ai-chan's. He stoped to study his friends slow movements and asked about it.

" My katas?" She cocked her head to the side " Well, my master wanted to teach me a different style but my body wasn't suited to it, so he started me on Little leaf style, which according to him was the basic style taught to academy students then with my summon contract came the taijutsu style of the Owls and that one suited me better so I took my basics from little leaf and evolved it toward one that suited me, as you can see I am still working on fussing them together that's why I am going extra slow to get a feeling of what works and what not" she explained drinking a bit of water and bouncing on her heels in a light trot to keep warm.

Naruto cursed the Academy teachers once again for their sabotage, to actually not correct his mistakes...He had though he was doing ok. After all his best grades came from taijutsu practice so he thought he was doing ok, and just lacked more practice.

"Can you...Can you please take a look at my own Katas and check them out?" He asked a bit upset. Ai-chan as always made no fuss and nodded. He went slowly through all the Katas that Mizuki-teme had taught him and found them once again awkward and clumsy. Gai-sensei had stopped after his own warm up was done and was studying him too, but he persevered.

"Naruto-Kun" stated seriously with a frown Gai-sensei " Your Katas are full of openings, if you tried it on the field you would probably end up as cannon fodder" He stated bluntly making his glum aura just grow.

" Those Katas have probably been repeated until your muscle memory has them as a reflect by now, since you learned it in the Academy" Mused out loud Ai-chan.

"What an UNYOUTHFUL thing to do!" Nodded Lee-Kun upset.

"This type of thing would be difficult to correct" stated Gai-sensei grimly.

Ai-chan raised an unimpressed eyebrow to my cloud of glum, before taking a large paper fan out of nowhere and slamming it in his head.

"Baka! This type of thing should be but a step to skip. You have one of the best Taijutsu's masters in the Village to help you out. I am sure he must know thousands of fighting styles. One of them would fit with the trash you were taught by the Academy in a way that you can take advantage of it. You leave holes in your defense? Use them to lure your opponent or something similar. A shinobi perseveres, Naruto. You are no longer just a civilian kid, but a Shinobi. Start thinking like one. A shinobi is only as powerful as his imagination and determination allows" She lectured " Besides, if you die out on the field...I will have to look for another housemate, so you better not die on me!" She grumbled blushing a bit just noticing the awed looks his audience were throwing her.

"Ai-chan is right, Naruto-kun" Confessed Gai-sensei with these weird flames shinning on his eyes " Even if I have to teach you every type of Kata until you find one that fits you, we will do so. I made you guys my own promise to help you improve in your taijutsu and I Will! Or else I will make my way to Suna in handstand position with an arm tied to my back" He announced putting on his good guy pose while bushy brows was taking notes on his pad.

He smiled sheepishly to Ai-chan trying to ignore the twilight scene between Gai-sensei and bushy brows.

"Thanks" He smiled.

"I am your sempai" She snorted as if that explained it all, and maybe it did.

They finished their training cooling down, before asking Gai-sensei for direction towards the training ground seven. They had about an hour to get there so they decide to head towards the public baths and take a quick shower before having breakfast.

They made it just in time, but only Sasuke-teme was there. Naruto nodded at him in greeting before heading towards another three with Ai-chan and rest for a bit. Ai-chan looked still sleepy with the first aid booklet that they had to check out for classes in the evening, so he just pulled her to his side and took her book.

"Nap for a bit, I'll stay awake and wake you up if Kakshi-sensei gets here" He reasoned opening her manual to read. Might as well do something, he had been expecting some retort but only heard soft snores. Unsurprisingly enough her manual was full of small comments and advice on the method used. It made for an interesting read.

Sakura-chan arrived shortly after scoffing at them before sitting next to Sasuke and chattering non stop.

Twin stomach growls echoed in the clearing, taking his attention from his manual.

He unsealed a couple of apples that he was planning to have as a mid morning snack and offered them.

"Sensei ordered not to have breakfast, Baka!" Scolded Sakura-chan and stood up to hit him until she caught glance of Ai-chan and decided to rant " You are going to get us in trouble!" She complained.

He raised an questioning eyebrow towards Sasuke-teme, who just upturned his nose and ignored him. He shrugged and started munching his first apple while continuing to read and ignore Sakura's high pitched voice. Was this why Ai-chan always reminded him to keep a level voice, he had to admit that it was grating and his ears were kind of sensitive as the rest of his senses.

Finally almost five hours later with a poof of smoke Sensei appeared. He woke up Ai-chan before returning her had managed to go at least three chapters and felt a bit more prepared for the class in the evening.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Screeched Sakura-chan stating the obvious before going quiet noting she was the only one complaining. She blushed bright red at her outburst before studying her sandals.

"Hello my little duckies" He chucked before raising a clock alarm for us to see "Once the alarm rings the test is over. You have one hour." He smiled with his visible eye. He took a three bells and chucked one towards Ai-chan " Only those who have the bell at the end of the test will pass" He motioned at his own tying it back to his hip " That also means you Ai-chan, so no giving the bell to Naruto just because you felt like it" He warned " You guys better come at us with the intention to kill, otherwise you'll fail" He smiled.

Naruto felt dread settle on his stomach, but slapped his cheeks to get out of that mood. He had just been scolded for not thinking outside the box once already, so he decided to focus on the instructions. It was true that there were only three bells for the four of them. Also, Kakashi-sensei had two bells so he should be the "best" otarget. He decided to check his team mates and saw them overlook Ai-chan for Kakashi-sensei.

"Ready, set" Their sensei started but Sasuke rushed in first kunai in hand, only to be subdued easily enough making Sakura screech in indignation " Let me finish, Go!" He stated with mirth in his only eye before pushing Sasuke far from him.

The four of them rushed to hide around the clearing, but Naruto. He stood there waiting for the jounin's attention.

"I don't care if you are a jounin, but you are going DOWN!" He shouted in an annoying manner " Kage no bunshin" making the jutsu explode in at least thirty shadow clones, who rushed to attack Kakashi-sensei while the original escaped to look for Ai-chan. He knew that on his own, he wouldn't even scratch Kakashi-sensei. Working in the tower had taught him a lot, among them the ninja ranking, making him aware of the difference of a recent graduate and a Jounin. Ai-chan might not have been able to help him, but that didn't mean she couldn't bounce ideas to take down their sensei.

He finally tracked her to a small clearing with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme.

"Oh, goodie. You are here Naruto. Now that you all three are here, let me say something. You want the bell, come and get it!" She teased sticking out her tongue before vanishing.

Sakura-chan screeched offended while the bastard only scoffed and turned his attention to Sensei, but those words echoed in Naruto's mind. It wasn't habit in Ai-chan to be childish enough to tease in that manner. Something else was going on...

He took off to search for Ai-chan, his nose told him she was close by so he paid extra attention to his surrounding to search for her. In the distance he heard the clangs of kunais, but he kept his focus. There, almost to the border of the training ground she stood.

"Did you get it?" She smiled mischievously.

"Not really, but your teasing didn't make sense. You don't like bullying, or anything like that, sure you love to tease me but never in a hurtful manner. You meant something else, right?" A screech that might have blown his ears echoed, that was Sakura-chan.

"Kakashi-sensei, never said anything about me handing half of the bell to someone else and this third entity giving it to you. He also, never mentioned that you needed a full bell" She grinned " Come on, let's hurry!" She said going into training ground 8, where a pretty lady and a rookie genin team was resting.

"Kunoichi-san, We are sorry to intrude" Ai-chan bowed, jabbing his side to remind him of his manners and gaining a hasty bow in return .

"What it is?" She asked curiously.

Ai-chan took her bell with a kunai and split it by the half exactly.

"Would you mind giving this to my companion? Please?" She asked innocently, offering half the bell.

She definitely looked amused but complied. Naruto checked his half of the bell and beamed. Ai-chan could run circles around lawyers. He snickered.

"Thank you!" They chorused, bowing again and leaving to go to training ground seven.

By their estimation the test was almost over so they headed to the clearing.

There, Sakura was strew on the floor while Sasuke was buried with only his head showing.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed before noting no lacerations nor actual hits, he checked for a pulse and found it strong " Sakura-chan?" He asked resigned to the Uchiha.

"She caught glimpse of me buried and fainted" He grumbled annoyed.

"You need any help getting out there?" Asked Ai-chan crouching besides him.

"Hn" He sort of scoffed.

"Sure!" She agreed applying chakra to the earth to make it fluffier and easier to get out " Naruto, help!" She asked pulling one of the Uchiha's arms.

They had just finished pulling him when the clock rang. There was kakashi-sensei sitting under the clock beaming.

"You guys should forget about the academy" He stated letting the genin relax " I will recommend your removal from the Shinobi Program"

"Sasuke, you rushed in and forgot of your team mates, Sakura-chan you simply were cheering on Sasuke-kun before falling to a simple low level genjutsu. Naruto left the test altogether. Same with Ai-chan" He rated, Naruto was about to protest but Ai-chan just touched his arm and shook her head "Now, Ai-chan, Naruto-chan come here he motioned to the stump where he was sitting" unwillingly we complied, after all he was still our superior. He tied him, but when he was about to tie Ai-chan she just blurted out.

"You don't have a Loli fetish right? I know I am adorable and my Kouhai is just plain cute, but if you are doing this with perverted things in mind and I find out...There won't be enough of you to put in a matchbox" She threatened releasing a small burst of killing intent and somehow darkening the sky with her voice as she cracked her knuckles " That's not a threat, but just a warning...after all, nin die every day, one more one less...none is going to wonder"

Naruto could see Kakashi-sensei sweat-dropping, before coughing a clear "No!" Under the suspicious glances of his potential students.

"Ok" she chirped, allowing herself to be tied.

He delivered a couple of bentous to Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan warning them not to free any to the ones tied up, or else he wouldn't even consider to re-test them after lunch. He was a total jerk, it would have been worse on him if he hadn't had his snacks. He needed to eat because of his high metabolism.

He grumbled but kept quiet, after all he trusted Ai-chan. She probably had figure out something.

Sasuke-teme kept watching Ai, while Sakura-chan quietly ate too little picking up her food. Suddenly Sasuke-teme turned towards Ai-chan with his chopsticks and offered her some of his food.

"Sasuke-kun! Sensei said not to" Reminded him Sakura-chan.

"We are stronger together, they need to eat" He stated. Naruto studied Sakura-chains reaction and he could practically smell her jelousy at how it was her Sasuke-kun who was feeding Ai-chan.

"Ok, I'll help. I don't eat as much. You feed Naruto, I'll feed Ai-san" She grimaced, before offering her own chopsticks at Sasuke. Naruto could feel Ai-chan about to tease Sakura-chan but surprisingly enough she kept quiet.

They had had just a few bites when the sky turned dark and Kakashi-sensei appeared.

"What did I say!" He growled.

"Not to free them" Answered Sasuke-teme.

"They are still tied" Chirped Sakura-chan " We are stronger together" She commented batting her eyelashes at Sasuke-teme expecting praise. Why again did I like her? He though.

"Besides Naruto-chan and me, have a bell" explained Ai-chan in a bored manner " At no moment did you limit the test to only Training ground seven".

"Also, Ai-chan did not gift me with the bell, We had someone else to deliver only part of her bell to me. You never said it had to be an entire bell" Shrugged Naruto.

The other two genin gaped in disbelief.

"I did offered a part of the bell to those who looked for me to all of you" Shrugged Ai-chan. _You want the bell, come_ _and_ _get_ _it_. "Look underneath of the underneath" She cited.

That reasoning gave sensei a pause.

"I guess that means...You all pass!" He deadpanned, dispelling the genjutsu.


End file.
